The drink of the Gods
by RosettaPressta
Summary: After Bella's birthday party in New Moon She decides to be the one to end things with Edward.Fast forward 3 years and she is living in England and meets a Greek God called Ambrose but what is his secret and will he compare to Edward when he shows? R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

My birthday hadn't quite turned out the way I had hoped. I hadn't wanted to draw any attention to the fact that I was a year older and now a year older than Edward; although not technically, but seeing as though he was frozen in time his physical appearance would never deceive him.

Mine on the other hand would, while I stayed mortal anyway and seeing as though Edward had an aversion to me becoming like him things were not looking good.

We sat in the car and the silence was deafening, Edwards face was like stone and he kept his eyes on road, staring with enormous intensity. I could think of a million and one things I would like to say but somehow the words wouldn't come, I almost wished he could read my mind instead; it would be so much easier.

I felt bad, bad for Jasper, for Edward and myself. I hated being the stupid weak human, how could I ever compare? While blood pumped through my veins I would always be a liability. I know Edward believed he was placing me in danger by being with me but wasn't it me that was testing their way of life and me attracting trouble for the family?

After all if I hadn't been on the baseball field that fateful day when Laurent, James and Victoria showed up then the Cullens would not have put themselves in danger to protect me and they would not have had to kill one of their kind.

It was me that had got the stupid paper cut and provoked Jasper; poor Jasper I felt so guilty, he must be so upset with himself.

It took no time at all before my truck stopped outside Charlie's house. Neither of us moved, I opened my mouth to speak but the words were trapped in my throat. I coughed to clear the nonexistent blockage.

"Edward I'm sorry about what happened back there" I paused waiting to see if he would respond but he didn't move, his eyes still fixed directly ahead.

"I'm always going to cause these problems Edward... while I'm human anyway..." My voice trailed off as I whispered the last part.

"Bella, don't do this again" His voice was cold as he spoke. He turned his head to look at me and stared deep into my eyes and gently placed his cool fingers on my cheek.

"I don't even want to think what might have happened to you tonight. My job is to protect you and look you still get hurt!"

"Edward, you can't protect me all the time!" I raised my voice as I felt anger swell inside me "what happens when I get old, eh? When I'm real old and frail?...I will die anyway! So what is the point?" I was trembling as I spat the words out.

Edward looked at me his features sullen as I saw him replaying my words over in his mind.

"What's the point? The point is Bella that I love you more than you will ever know and I just want to spend a long happy life together while you can still enjoy the human pleasures. I love you enough to not turn you into a monster"

"A long life? But you don't love me enough to want to spend eternity with me?" I said the words before I even had a chance to think about it. Edward did not alter his expression and I realised what this meant.

I reached for the handle to open the door on the truck and before I could blink Edward was stood holding the door open for me. I didn't even want to look at him. Did I dare believe that he didn't love me enough to spend forever together? Or was I simply being selfish to ask such a favour?

As I attempted to walk away and up to the house to icy hands held me in place. I could smell his scent and I started to feel lightheaded and dizzy. I looked up into his beautiful hazel eyes and I could almost forget how hurt I was feeling.

"Bella, I want to spend the rest of _your_ life together. I will protect you and make sure you never come to any harm; it is my mission and reason for existing. "

Something inside of my head clicked just then, I didn't like the realisation and I was glad that Edward couldn't see inside my mind. I carried on staring at him, hoping my face did not give away my racing thoughts inside. I didn't even know if I would be strong enough to carry out this spilt decision I had just made. He released his grip on my shoulders and kissed me gently with his marble lips, I sighed as he pulled away and continued my journey to the front door of the house.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat on the edge of my bed as I mulled over the nights events. No matter how many times I went over it I couldn't come to any other conclusion, he had given me no other option.

I lay back on the bed, my head propped up with fluffy pillows. I closed my eyes hoping that sleep would envelope me and take me away from this awful reality.

It didn't.

He didn't come to me that night either. Every time I opened my eyes I had hoped he would be sat beside me, come to tell me that everything is going to be okay; but he didn't.

I must off dozed off a few times but in a dreamless sleep, for this I was grateful at least. Before long the first day light was breaking its way in through the gap in the curtains and eagerly spreading through the room, fighting off the darkness that tried to linger.

I reluctantly got out of bed, although I wasn't sure I was ready to face the day ahead. I still didn't know if I would be strong enough to cope with the task in hand but something had to be done, we couldn't continue this way.

I don't remember getting ready for school or the drive in, in fact I was early, there were no other cars parked in the lot. I stayed in the truck and fiddled with the new stereo that Emmett had fitted the night before, anything to distract me from my thoughts.

Lost in my own little world I didn't realise the first bell of the day had already rung, I grabbed my bag and hurried to my first class. That's when I realised; the Cullen's had not turned up today, Edward was not here today.

The end of the day could not come fast enough and when the final bell rang I hurried back to my truck and quickly pulled out of the lot and onto the road.

I slowed as I approached my house and I saw him immediately stood like a statue at the side of the house. I got out the truck and walked slowly towards him, he didn't flinch, not that I expected him to.

"Edward?" He was so beautiful and I held my breath while I waited for him to respond. This was going to be so hard.

"Let's go for a walk" he said without even looking at me

We walked into the trees by the house; it felt like we walked in silence for hours but in reality is was more like 10 minutes. He swiftly moved through the undergrowth while I stumbled over tree roots, I cursed myself for being so clumsy.

We stopped walking once we reached a small clearing. I wasn't sure what I was going to say or what he was going to say, I still wasn't even sure if I could do this.

"Edward, I..." I started to speak but he stopped me buy putting a single finger to my mouth.

"Bella please let me talk" he almost looked like he was pleading with me.

"I'm so sorry for putting you in danger last night at the party and Jasper is even more sorry" he stopped and paused for a moment. "Each time I come close to losing you I realise why I must keep you close. I love you and I meant what I said last night about protecting you. When I'm with you I can almost feel my heart beating again" he paused again a brushed a stray piece of hair off my face.

"Bella, I will never take away your life, you are far too precious but I would like to offer you something else"

I looked into his face, intrigued by what he could possibly mean. He looked almost amused and smiled his crooked smile. I searched his face again for a clue but I had no idea.

"Bella Swan I want to be with you and protect you for as long as you live, marry me and be my wife."

My head spun and I suddenly felt like I was at a great height and falling. Edward held my arm and steadied me. I sat down on a nearby tree stump and held my face in my hands while Edwards's words were turned over and over in my head. I was not expecting this at all and I was struggling to keep all my emotions intact, then I felt a burning sensation deep in my stomach as anger bubbled and began rising.

"Marry you? What? I mean are you serious?"

"Of course I am Bella; I would never joke about anything like this. I have searched my whole life for you and I don't want to let you go." He spoke the words like velvet and my heart began to beat faster, but I knew what I needed to do.

"I don't want to marry you Edward" I spoke the words slowly more for my own benefit then his.

"I mean, I can't do this anymore. I'm 18 years old and you are suffocating me!" Hurt flashed across his face but he quickly readjusted his features.

"I need some space Edward, away from _us_! I need to breathe again and be around regular people"

"But Bella..." he stopped and sighed. His eyes looked darker than before and for the first time ever since I first knew him, I thought he would crumble. I started to doubt if I was doing the right thing. Maybe I could tell him I was only joking, some sick kind of joke, then put it behind us and carry on as before.

"Your right Bella, of course your right. How could I ever of thought or even contemplated that you could..." he paused " "that you would even consider my offer".

"I'm sorry for everything, I should never have got so close to you and involved you in a world where you didn't belong" he turned away from me his shoulders hunched. He started to speak more quietly and I had to strain to hear his voice. "I should not have been so selfish as to want to be part of your life and endanger you so readily. There is one thing I want you to know though".

Edward turned his beautiful face back to me and I took a sharp intake of breath when I saw the visible pain etched into his cold marble face.

"I will always be there for you Bella, if ever you need me at any time in the future whatever the reason, then I will be there for you. Until that time I will not bother you again I will allow you your _space" He_ hissed the last word like it was almost too painful for him to say and stay composed.

At that moment he was gone and that very same moment I crumpled and fell to the ground as raw emotion over took me, what had I just done?


	3. Chapter 3

That was the last time I saw Edward, the Cullen's moved out of town almost immediately and I hardly remember the first few weeks after the incident with Edward.

The only thing that kept me from breaking down completely was knowing that I had done the right thing. I loved Edward more than I thought was possible and it's like the old cliché that if you love someone you know when to let them go. I couldn't face him putting himself and his family in danger again like they had to with James just because of me being a poor weak human and after what had happened with Jasper, I realised that it wasn't fair for me to be hanging around like I was. I was almost tormenting them with my blood and who was I to do that to them? They had been so good to me and I was nothing but a hindrance to their lives. If Edward didn't want me to be like him then I did the right thing by pushing him away, right?

I pulled myself into my own world, it was the only way I could cope with the huge feeling of loss I had hanging over me. I suppose you could say I cut off my feelings for everything, it all hurt too much and I was afraid that if I could feel again then it would overwhelm me and I was sure my body would physically drown in it all.

Charlie tried to talk to me but there was no way he would understand, to him I was a stroppy teenager with too many hormones. He tried to send me away to live with my Mom but I managed to bring myself around enough for him not to do that.

I found it easier to simply throw myself into my studies although I didn't know what the plan would be once graduation was over. Maybe I could find a hole to crawl into and never come out, somewhere I could let the pain wash over me till it suffocated my body and let the darkness come and take me into oblivion. Although my whole world felt like oblivion without Edward.

Despite the pain I felt no regret for the time I had spent with Edward and the Cullen's, I knew now what it was like to truly love someone and I also knew that I would never feel that way about anybody again.

I would often wake in the night and have the feeling that Edward was there at my side like he always used to but of course he wasn't and I would kick myself for thinking and imagining such things.

I just had to get through the rest of senior year then I would move out of Forks and all its memories for good.


	4. Chapter 4

_Nottingham, England _

_Three years later_

Three years had passed since I last saw Edward and he was still in my thoughts every day. I wondered what he was doing and where he was and if he had forgiven me for treating him so awful.

The chance to go to Nottingham University in England had been offered to me by some bizarre fluke shortly before graduation in Forks. I knew it wouldn't be as good as studying in some of the colleges that had accepted me already but I felt the move is what I needed and once I saw that there was plenty of woodland outside of the city centre it kind of reminded me of Forks so still like home without the memories.

I'd made a few friends and shared a house with a few other students near the campus but I tried not to get too close to anybody and maybe that is why I had the reputation of being an Ice Queen. They didn't think I knew but I'd overheard them talking plenty times. It didn't bother me like it should do but it felt like all my nerve endings were numb and I just couldn't feel emotion anymore.

I was nearing the end of my course in Financial Services and was about to go on a six month placement at a High Street Bank which I wasn't particularly looking forward to. I'd only chosen this course because it looked pretty dull so assumed that only dull uninterested people would take it and that I would be safe. I was wrong on that account!

It was predominately a male dominated course and a few of them tried to get dates with me to begin with but they soon realised there was no melting the ice queen. They soon took to ignoring me instead which was fine by me.

I tried to speak to Charlie at least once a month, the calls were always pretty short as neither of us had much to say, which is a pretty good job since calls from Europe to home were pretty expensive. Renee made promises about coming over to visit but Phil's schedule never seemed to fit in with the plans so it never happened.

Some days I missed having Alice around and having a real friend, even if she drove me crazy at times but at least she _knew_ me and I could be myself. I don't think I even know who I am anymore, I have locked myself in such a tight mental cocoon that I'm honestly not sure I could ever get out of it.

I glanced around my little box bedroom, it screamed 'student place'. The walls were tatty and the carpet had holes in it from previous tenants. The only furniture was a single bed, small teak 1970's wardrobe; a modest white desk that doubled as a dresser and that was pretty much it. Not much to show for 3 years in England.

Some noise from down stairs in the communal living room broke my thoughts as one of girls I shared with was squealing with delight; I recognised that it was Emma's voice. She kind of reminded me a bit like Alice in the fact that she was so excitable and always so happy, she was studying medicine and wanted to be a GP which I couldn't imagine but she seemed to be doing pretty well.

I strained to hear what all the excitement was about but I couldn't quite make out what was being said. I stepped out of my room and onto the landing and sat at the top of the stairs; Emma was talking to Cara in a very high pitched voice and also very fast, this could mean only one thing...there was a male involved! I lost interest at this point and went back to my room.

Minutes later I heard Emma running up the stairs, taking the steps two at a time in her excitement then came a gentle knock at my door.

"Bella? Are you in?" For some reason Emma was whispering her words.

"Yeah come in"

The door opened a little and Emma glided into the room, her face was beaming something had obviously pleased her.

"Emma are you okay?"

"I think I am floating on clouds! I have had just the best day ever!" Emma was staring dreamily towards the ceiling.

"Okay but haven't you just worked a double shift at the hospital?"

"Yes and it still wasn't long enough! Oh Bella he was amazing like the best I can't even describe to you!"

"Em I have no idea what you are talking about! Who was so amazing?"

"The doctor, well he is my mentor for the next 6 weeks and he is bloody well gorgeous! I so can't wait for my next shift! Not only is he gorgeous he is also so patient and thoughtful..." Her voice trailed into her own thoughts.

"Hang on; if he is your mentor then surely he is like old or something?"

"That is the beauty of it! He isn't well probably like 30 or something but not like some of the others who are ready for retiring!"

"Sounds great" I wasn't really interested in the slightest at Emma's latest infatuation.

"There is a slight problem, he is married I saw his wedding ring" Emma sighed and I rolled my eyes at her and threw my pillow at her to break her daydream.

We both laughed.

I quite liked Emma and we had gotten closer the last year or so but I still couldn't talk about any of my past and why I was like I was. She figured it was something to do with a boy but she never probed me for details and I liked that.

"C'mon lets go downstairs I think Cara has bought a bottle of wine and we can watch something god awful on Sky TV"

Reluctantly I followed her downstairs but I needed to be around them right now as I had been cooped up in my feelings all day.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning I felt a strange resolve flush over me. I don't know if it was the 2 bottles over Rose wine we had consumed the previous evening or the company of my house mates or even a mixture of the two.

All I knew was that things had to change and dramatically. I had nothing to show for the last few years of my life and it couldn't continue. I missed Edward so much but I was sure he was getting on with his life and he would want me to do the same. I couldn't feel guilty forever and I'd realised last night after Emma had been going on about her dreamy new doctor that I didn't want to be alone forever either.

I missed the excitement of getting to know somebody and them getting to know me and first flushes of love. Even though I never expected to find love like I had with Edward, no that was unique, but maybe I could at least open myself to the idea of excitement and maybe even dating. Maybe I was doing the unthinkable and actually getting over Edward? I shook that thought away I would never do that.

I decided to go into the city as I needed some clothes for my induction day at the bank and maybe it would give me some time to think about what I was going to do next. As I trawled the shops my stomach grumbled at me, I was passing macdonalds and it didn't look too busy so headed on in. I ordered my milkshake and fries and walked with my tray to find a seat. I was so busy scanning the room I didn't see the man stood in front of me and I walked straight into his solid frame.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry I didn't see you..." I checked to make sure nothing had spilt and it looked like I had been lucky this time!

"Yeah obviously" My face flushed with embarrassment

"Yeah well no harm done" I quickly turned away and seated at a table that had just become available.

I glanced up again to see that he was still stood in the same spot. He was pretty tall and well built with a mass of beautiful dark hair and had olive skin. He looked over at me and caught me staring; I looked down immediately and concentrated on the nutrition leaflet that had been put on my tray at the counter. 'This is ridiculous' I thought to myself! I looked up again but this time he was gone.

That night as I laid in bed I found myself thinking about this dark haired stranger and for the first time in a long time I didn't dream of Edward as I drifted into a peaceful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The last few weeks had flown by in such a blur I barely had time to stop and think. Emma had been upset that her mentor had gone away for 6 weeks holiday and wasn't impressed with the replacement who was a 55 year old woman!

I was starting my placement tomorrow at the bank and I knew from the letter they sent me that I would be receiving an induction for the whole day and wouldn't be doing any actual work till all the formalities were out the way.

I was feeling pretty nervous at the thought of meeting a load of new people again, it would be almost like starting Forks high school all over again. I quickly pushed the thought away, even though I had started to feel better than I had I still found it easier to just not think about Forks at all and think about where I was three years ago.

As I lay tossing and turning in bed and before sleep overcome me I started to wonder where Edward was and what was he doing. Was he happy? Had he found someone to love? The last thought made me physically shudder but of course he would have done he was so breathtaking to look at he could easily take his pick from all the beautiful Vampire girls.

The morning came round all too fast and I could barely find the energy to pull back the covers. A knock came at my bedroom door

"Bella are you awake yet?" I recognised the voice as being Emma

"Yeah, well Just, I think!"

The door opened and Emma breezed in with a steaming mug of coffee.

"I thought you might need this to get you going ready for your big day!" Emma sat the mug down on the floor at the side of the bed.

"Erm... thanks but Emma what are you doing up already?"

"Oh I've got an extra shift at the hospital this morning and I remembered you saying that you started your placement today and thought you might enjoy a wakeup call with coffee. Anyway I'm off to get ready so good luck and I'll see you tonight." She skipped out the room and I heard her go into her own room and shut the door.

I got ready and pulled on a pair of black trousers and a fitted black pin stripe shirt and then tied my hair back. The bank luckily is only a short walk away so I set off and walked slowly through the city centre along with many other people rushing through with their lattes from Starbucks in one hand and a briefcase in the other.

I reached the side entrance that I had been told to go to and rang the buzzer. I waited for what seemed to be an eternity before a well dressed woman answered the door.

"Hi I'm Bella Swan; I've got a placement starting today"

"Hi Bella nice to meet you, I'm Mandy. I'll just take you to the training room and let Ambrose know you have arrived". She smiled at me warmly, I immediately liked her.

We weaved through a maze of corridors before we finally stopped at a solid looking wooden door. Mandy opened it and inside I could see quite a modern looking room with light wood tables and comfy looking chairs placed around it. A projector screen stood against one of the walls and a huge bookcase along another.

"Please sit and make yourself comfortable, could I get you a drink or anything?"

"Errr, no I'm fine thank you"

"Okay well if you could just start filling out these forms, it's just your contact details etcetera to put on your personnel file" She placed two forms and a pen on the table "Right well I'll let Ambrose know you are hear and he will be doing your induction today. "

I sat down and began filling out all the basic information that was required, I didn't even know anybody had come into the room until I hear a voice.

"Good morning Bella, my name is Ambrose Chronis and I will be conducting your initial training" I turned to look at where the voice was coming from and there he was – my dark haired stranger.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: This is my own story with borrowed characters from SM.

I dropped my pen onto the table and I realised my mouth had dropped open and I was gawping. I could feel blood rising to my cheeks and burning through my skin. I began to wish I had worn my hair down so I could hide behind it.

"Oh, I see we may have already met" he said with a chuckle

"Erm, yeah I think we have" I said very awkwardly.

"Well I hope you aren't always as clumsy as you were in macdonalds!" He was still smiling. I couldn't help but smile back.

He came and sat in the chair next to me and put down two folders and some other papers. He started to go through the process of what would happen today in my induction and what topics we would cover.

I noticed the palms of my hands became very clammy as I sat and listened to him talking. I watched the way his brown eyes sparkled when he smiled and the way he ran his hand through his short dark hair as he spoke.

"So how does a break sound? There's a lot of information to take in and I don't want to give your brain an overload just yet!"

I followed him down the corridor and through another door into a tiny kitchen. He started to get cups out of the cupboard and spooned some instant coffee into them. He leaned round me to get to the fridge and my heart started racing and I could feel my face start to flush again, he didn't seem to notice and continued to make the drinks. My mind started racing, was I really feeling like this? These were feelings that had been suppressed since my days with Edward, it didn't feel right and a cloud of guilt descended upon me. I'd thought that these feelings had been reserved purely for the love I had felt for my darling Edward how could I have been so wrong. Maybe I was mistaken.

The rest of the morning flew by without any drama and despite it being quite boring I was actually enjoying every minute of it.

"Okay so I think we will leave it there for now and after lunch I will take you on your health and safety tour of the building, so at least you will get to stretch your legs!"

"Good sounds like a plan. Is there like a staff room or canteen for lunch times?" I asked as I suddenly felt my stomach growling for food.

"Yeah I'll show you where it is." He stood and walked to the door and I followed closely and nearly walked into the back of him as he stopped suddenly. "How do you fancy going for a pub lunch? I know how daunting first days can be in staff canteens!"

"Yeah sure" I found myself answering before I'd even thought it through.

"Great! Well there is a place just around the corner we usually go to. I'll grab my coat and we'll head out" I watched him walk down to his own office and couldn't help compare how different he was to Edward, apart from the obvious thing, him being human! He was much broader than Edward but probably about the same height, his hair was darker and so was his skin, in fact it suddenly occurred to me that with his looks and his name he must come from Greek roots.

We walked in silence to a pub called 'The Piano' and found a seat by one of the large windows inside.

"So Bella, seeing as though I have probably already talked you to death this morning, maybe you could tell me about you" He leaned slightly towards me with his arms crossed resting on the table, the white crisp shirt he was wearing showed off his lovely olive skin and I began to feel very pale in comparison. Especially as England wasn't particularly famous for its glorious weather and trying to get a bit of colour was near on impossible unless, like many others, you were to visit the many tanning salons dotted about the place.

"Erm...well there's not much to tell really" I could feel myself blushing once again and I looked down and tried to concentrate on the wood grain pattern in the table.

"That looks like the face of a guilty person" he laughed to show he was joking but I still did not dare to look up.

"So what made you cross over the pond then and come to Ye Ole England? Running away from an ex boyfriend?"

"What? I mean no! No of course not I just got the opportunity offered to me so thought 'why not?'"

"Okay but there is definitely some guy involved I can just tell...I read people very well you know" He was still leaning in close but had started to speak very quietly. Thankfully the waitress came and bought our ordered food so he had to sit back in his chair.

"Not another one" I muttered under my breath

"Not another what?" Ambrose questioned

"Oh er nothing just thinking out loud" I started to push my salad around with my fork, praying that he wouldn't ask any more questions.

"I'm sorry if you think I'm being intrusive, I'm genuinely interested that's all and I have a habit of just saying what's on my mind without thinking it through first. I promise to not say another word about it" He made the sign of the cross over his heart and flashed me his beaming smile that made his eyes sparkle.

"I'm just not good at talking about myself that's all. I'm kind of a private person, y'know?"

"Well I'm the exact opposite so I'm sure we will get on great!" He laughed out loud and then tucked into his huge steak.

* * *

**Note from Rosetta:**

**Thank you for reading if you have already got this far **** I would love to hear any reviews and comments you may have. I'm really enjoying writing this story and I have some amazing plans for it coming up so I hope you will stick it out with me till the end and enjoy this journey as much as me x x x**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: The characters are borrowed from SM but the story is mine

_Our bodies were unbelievably close now as sparks of electricity passed between us; every touch made my skin tingle and goose bumps covered my whole body._

_He was stood stroking my face with his big hands and then caressing my shoulders with his finger tips._

_My body ached in anticipation and butterflies were filling my stomach, was he going to kiss me? Surely he could feel the tension too and the way he was touching me; so carefully but with purpose and intention. I looked up into his big brown eyes that were framed perfectly with long dark lashes; they seemed darker, like big black pools that you could easily drown in. His face was only partly lit by the overhead street lights and I felt almost relief that I was shaded because how could I compare to this Adonis stood in front of me? It reminded me immediately of the insecurities I always felt around Edward._

"_Oh Bella, you are so beautiful. You have no idea how lucky I feel to have come across you" Ambrose whispered into my ear. _

_How could this be happening? Nothing had happened in the previous 2 weeks that would even suggest that he would feel this way about me. He had been nothing but professional at work; helping me out when needed and speaking politely when our paths crossed in the corridor._

_Someone was leaving the Bank and they had organised a night out to celebrate their new job, I wasn't going to go but felt I had no choice but I had promised myself to just stop for the meal to be polite and then sneak off home. Only I surprised myself by actually having a good time with my colleagues and before I knew it I was inside my first British club! Slowly everyone had started to go home and before long there were only myself and Ambrose remaining out of our group and he had offered to walk me home. How could I refuse? I didn't fancy walking alone and it wasn't far enough to bother getting a taxi. We had chattered and laughed about anything and everything, I felt completely at ease with him, he was polite and witty and extremely handsome in a very conventional way._

_After reaching my front door I had turned to him to thank him and that's when the electricity started to fly._

I could feel his warm, sweet breath on my cheek as he whispered into my ear and I gasped with the intensity of it all.

"Are you okay Bella?" he moved his face so that we were looking at each other.

"Yeah er... sure...I'm just well...I mean I wasn't expecting this" I stuttered the words as they struggled to form.

"Me neither Bella, I don't want you to think I'm taking advantage of you. It's just that I'm so drawn to you, more than I have been to anyone else in all my years" Ambrose spoke softly while cupping my face in his hands.

"I don't think that of course I don't, It's just...Hang on what do you mean in all your years?" I realised it sounded odd what he had just said when he didn't look much older than me.

"I mean in all my 25 years of life nobody has got to me like you have Bella. I can't stop thinking about you! You're in my thoughts constantly; the way you look, the way you smell, the way you smile – which isn't enough by the way!"

I looked at his face to try and see something that would tell me he was lying and maybe he was just like any other guy that only had one thing on his mind; but I couldn't. He looked sincere and I suddenly felt so safe stood here with him.

"Well I suppose this is goodnight Bella" He grinned at me and brushed his lips very carefully over mine, before I even had a chance to respond he had pulled away and was already walking off down the street without even looking back once.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: The characters are borrowed from SM but the story is mine **

I had thought constantly about _that _kiss since it had occurred. It was like nothing I had ever experienced before not that I had much to compare it with, there had been only Edward.

I'd spent most of the weekend day dreaming about Ambrose but also I wondered why he had taken off so suddenly, I hadn't said anything; maybe that was the problem, had he thought I wasn't interested in him? Or maybe he had changed his mind and made a quick exit!

Soon it was time to get ready for work and I was determined to talk to him! I had no idea what I was going to say but I needed to know what all this meant especially him being drawn to me. I could be just reading too much into it all of course but I couldn't help remember how complicated my relationship was with Edward and now I was finally moving on I wanted to make sure my next one was plain sailing and easier.

I knew lunch time would be the easiest time to catch him on his own and I was just praying he would be in the canteen at the same time as me.

Twelve o'clock came and I took my time walking down the corridor, my heart was beating so fast I was sure anyone close enough would be able to hear it, I opened the door and YES he was sat a table in the corner of the room reading a book.

I walked over and pulled out the chair, he looked up and smiled.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" I asked

"Course not, how are you? Did you have a good weekend?" He folded over the page in his book and placed it on the table.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks....Look..." We started to speak at the same time so I stopped what I was saying.

"Sorry Bella, go on what were you going to say?" I shook my head and gestured for him to continue.

"I was just going to ask if you wanted to come to this charity fundraiser thing tonight." He paused as if waiting for my reaction but I was too shocked to even speak. "It's for the bank, I mean it's for the hospital but the bank is sponsoring the event and there are a few tickets left. It will probably be extremely boring but I thought if I had somebody to talk to with me it wouldn't be so bad"

"Erm yeah sure" was the only words I managed to speak! I was not expecting this at all, hoped for yes but never thought he would actually ask me out.

He scooped up his book as he stood up from the table "That's a date then! I'll pick you up at 7pm" he was gone again just like the other night. Why did he have to keep disappearing when there were so many things I wanted to ask him and talk about?

When I finally got home I saw Emma sat painting her nails in the communal living room, her long blonde hair was piled into a mass of curls on top of her head and it looked very glamorous indeed!

"Hey Em whatcha doing? I slumped down into the nearest arm chair and kicked off my shoes.

"I've been telling you all week Bella! Tonight is the charity fundraiser at the hospital and my gorgeous doctor mentor will no doubt be there since I've heard through the grape vine that he is finally back from his holiday!"

"Oh right..." damn I'd forgotten!

"What's the matter Bella, you look like you have seen a ghost"

"Nothing, I'm kind of going to be there as well!"

"You are? That's great! But how did you manage that at such short notice? The tickets have been sold out for weeks!"

"Well the bank are sponsoring it and so I'm going to be representing them I suppose" The last part came to me almost like an afterthought. Maybe that's all it was just representation for the bank and it wasn't a date at all!

"Sooo what are you wearing?" I stared back at her blankly "Oh please tell me you have a dress to wear! It is a black tie event after all!" My heart sunk, I definitely did not own anything suitable at all.

"Don't worry Bella I'm sure I have got something for you....and we need to sort your hair out! Do you want to get a taxi together?"

"No it's fine Ambrose will be picking me up at 7"

"Who?" Emma demanded

"Just a guy from work that's all, he only asked me today"

"What is he like? In fact don't answer that we can't waste anymore time we need to get you sorted and it's like 5.30 already!"

I finally emerged from the mist of perfume and hair spray in the most gorgeous satin blue floor length dress. It came into a V line at the front and fitted right down to the tops of my thighs before fish tailing out. My hair had been pulled back with a few curled strands framing my face.

I couldn't believe the transformation that Emma had just delivered, I think even Alice would of been proud.

"There's a car outside Bella with the most gorgeous bloke I have ever seen! Tell me this is not Ambrose!" I peeked out the window where Emma was stood and it was him, dressed in a black suit, white shirt and black bow tie, he looked absolutely amazing!

I checked myself in the mirror and stepped out the front door and towards the waiting car.

"Wow Bella! You look beautiful!" he took my hand and kissed it gently before opening the passenger door for me on the car.

The drive to the fundraiser was not very long and I kept seeing Ambrose keep sneaking a look at me out the corner of my eye. My confidence had never soared as high as it was right now and I had to admit it felt pretty good!

Before long we pulled into a big car park at a flash hotel where the event was being held. I took Ambrose's arm as he walked into the event, I could feel the butterflies back again tormenting my stomach but I was also extremely proud to be seen with this real life Greek God.

We were led to an enormous room that had round tables set all around facing a stage on one end of the room. There were already lots of people socialising and networking all drinking champagne and laughing along with each other's jokes.

We walked around the room to where they were serving drinks and Ambrose passed me a glass of champagne while he took an orange juice.

"You truly are the most beautiful woman here tonight" Ambrose was staring at me with great intensity and pulled me close to him in an embrace and I responded by wrapping my arms around him to. It felt so right and I closed my eyes to enjoy the moment, it was when I opened them again that I saw him standing across the room and at that moment time stood still.


	10. Chapter 10

I pulled away from Ambrose and I for everyone in the room disappeared and it was just me and... no it couldn't be, yet I couldn't take my eyes away from the ethereal figure standing across the room. I was afraid to blink or look away in case the image disappeared; all I could do was continue to stare.

"Bella? Bella?" Ambrose was shaking my shoulder and I reluctantly turned to face him.

"Sorry?" was all I could manage

"Are you okay? You look... well kind of weird"

"I thought I saw somebody I knew over there..."when I returned my gaze back to the spot there was nobody there; I had imagined it. I mentally shook myself down so that I could regain some composure, it wasn't fair to Ambrose if I started imagining my immortal ex-boyfriend; Edward.

"I'm sorry, I'm okay. Shall we erm mingle or something?" I took him by the arm and led him to another area of the room.

"Bella! I've been looking for you everywhere!" I recognised the high pitched squeal to be Emma

"Oh you must be Ambrose" She said while visibly giving him the once over "I'm Emma, Bella's house mate"

"Nice to meet you" Ambrose replied politely

"Do you mind if I borrow Bella for just a moment please? I will bring her straight back I promise!" Emma had already grabbed me by the hand and was leading me off across the room, I shot Ambrose a pleading look but he just shook his shoulders and laughed.

"Emma! What are you doing?" I hissed

"He's here Bella! The doctor is he! You must meet him!" She was so excited she could barely get her words out.

"Emma don't you think you are getting slightly obsessed? I mean he is your mentor and you did say he is married"

"Wait he is there...okay deep breaths...let's go" I saw a group of men stood chatting and we approached slowly, just then a thought dawned on me as I saw the man Emma had been referring to, even with his back to us I could tell who it was.

"Emma? What is this doctor's name?" too late we were already at the group.

"Excuse me Dr Cullen, could I introduce my friend Bella?"

Time slowed down once again and it seemed to take him an eternity to turn round but soon enough I was looking into familiar hazel coloured eyes.

"Carlisle?" I almost hesitated as I said his name almost disbelieving what I was seeing.

"Lovely to meet you Bella, I hope you are enjoying your evening." He spoke to me like he had no idea who I was, like those months in Forks had never existed.

As Emma pulled me away she was looking at me in shock.

"How did you know his name was Carlisle? I've never told you that! And why did he look at you like you two had met before? Tell me now Bella or I swear to God..."

"He did? Oh well I think he used to work in a hospital back home" had he looked at me that way? I'd not noticed as I was too busy concentrating on the words he spoke.

"You think? Surely if someone as gorgeous as Dr Cullen had worked in your hometown you would remember it pretty well!" I knew she wouldn't drop this without some sort of an explanation. I dragged her behind a pillar and made sure Ambrose or Carlisle was not nearby, even though I'm sure Carlisle would still listen if he wanted to.

"It's a bit complicated but I basically dated his son for a while and things did not turn out very good" I figured that would be the best way to explain it.

"He has a son? But he isn't old enough to have a son old enough for you to date?" Confusion was written all over Emma's face and realised why it wouldn't make sense.

"Not his real son, I mean his adoptive son. Carlisle and Esme...I mean Dr Cullen and his wife adopted some teenage kids and gave them a home" I realised I was blabbering and I was afraid to say much more in case I couldn't explain my way out of it. What if I hadn't imagined Edward earlier? What if he was really here? Here in the same room as me and he had seen me with Ambrose. Oh no Ambrose I would have to find him!

"I need to go and find Ambrose" I stated to Emma before disappearing into the crowds. My head was spinning and my legs felt week as I pushed my way through groups of people all chatting and laughing. I needed to pull myself together before got to Ambrose, he would know something was wrong immediately and the last thing I needed was him asking questions as well.

Why did this have to happen when I was finally getting myself together? I know I had been the one to end things with Edward but I only did it because I loved him so much and didn't want him or his family to endanger themselves for the sake of my weak fragile life! What would I say if I was to come face to face with him? Would he be mad? Would he even want to look at me again?

I finally broke free from the hoards of guests and finally spotted Ambrose, he was talking to a couple of people who had their backs to me. I smiled and gave him a little wave as I got closer he smiled and waved back and when I thought my night couldn't get any worse, I realised who Ambrose was talking to; It was Edward.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for reading this far **** I've only had one review so far and a few people adding to favourites so I'm not sure if you are enjoying or not but I will keep writing and if anyone has any suggestions please let me know.**

**Also has anyone guessed what Ambrose's secret might be yet?? Answers on a postcard! All will be revealed soon I promise!**

**Anyway onto chapter 11!**

My head was spinning and I felt physically sick! The pit of my stomach had dropped to the floor and my feet suddenly became extremely heavy. I must have looked in a terrible state because Ambrose suddenly came rushing to my side and put his big arms around me to hold me up right.

"What is the matter? Are you okay? What's happened?" the concern in his voice was immense.

"I don't feel too good" I lied "I think I just need to sit down" I let him lead me to one of the vacant tables.

"Do you want to go home Bella?"

"No, no I will be fine" I wasn't fine but I couldn't bare to leave just yet, I needed to see _him _properly, I needed to see him face to face; but I could hardly tell Ambrose that could I?

"Who were you talking to just now?" I asked and then held my breath, waiting for the answer.

"You mean the young guy? I dunno he's called Edward or something and he seems a little weird!"H e Laughed but I couldn't even bring myself to break a smile.

"Uh oh! Speak of the devil and he shall appear!" Ambrose muttered under his breath as Edward strode over to us with great ease with a slight smirk on his face, he must have heard Ambrose. The sight of Edward again made me hold my breath, he was dressed in the obligatory back suit and bow tie and against his white skin he was clearly the most handsome person in the room.

"Is she alright? I thought she was going to pass out before you got to her!" Edward spoke with a slight mocking tone in his voice.

"I think so" Ambrose turned to look at me with concern "Are you okay Bella? Are you sure you don't want me to take you home?"

"Uhm I think I just need a glass of water" Both men stood staring at me "Could you get me one please, Ambrose" He looked hesitant, like he didn't want to leave me and Edward had obviously read his thoughts.

"I'll sit with her and make sure she is okay" Edward smiled reassuringly at Ambrose as Ambrose eyed Edward suspiciously till reluctantly he turned and walked away.

Edward pulled a chair beside me and now he was so close I could smell his sweet scent that always drove me crazy. I was sure I must have passed out and be dreaming about Edward and Carlisle being here, in ENGLAND! Why would they be here?! It's insane!

"Bella, you know you really should remember to keep breathing" I looked at him, awed by the sound of his beautiful voice as he spoke.

"Edward I..." I started to speak but then realised I had no idea what I was going to say and for a few moments that felt like eternity we sat in perfect silence.

"So...it was... nice meeting your new boyfriend" I didn't like the emphasis he placed on the word 'nice'.

"He's not my boyfriend!" I quickly corrected.

"Whatever you say Bella"

"Well I'm sure you have read his thoughts and that would tell you otherwise! We work together and he is my...well he is my friend!" I knew I was blushing a raging shade of red.

"hmmm" was all Edward replied with and he looked frustrated and pained before he spoke again, his eyes were looking directly into mine, "There is something not right Bella..."his voice trailed

"Well this looks cosy!" Ambrose was stood at the side of my chair and handed me a glass of water while eye balling Edward ferociously.

"I think I will go home now actually. If you don't mind?" I asked Ambrose. I suddenly did feel quite nauseas and knew I couldn't stay here in Edwards presence in an atmosphere this tense. This was all too much to take in and it felt like my head would explode at any moment.

Ambrose helped me up and I gave Edward one last glance over my shoulder before we walked away and for a moment I thought he was going to pull me back but he didn't move not even an inch just stared blankly a head.

I turned to face the direction we were walking; Ambrose wrapped his arm tightly around my shoulder as he led the way through the crowds.


	12. Chapter 12

I had hardly slept all night and I was grateful that at least today was Saturday and I could stay in bed for as long as was humanly possible! I needed time to think about everything that occurred last night, maybe it had all been a bizarre dream or should that be nightmare? Why would Edward be here in the most unlikely place in the world?

Oh what must Ambrose think of me? He must think that I'm an absolute nut case!

I snuggled deep into my duvet that felt so warm and cosy wrapped around my body and I still couldn't bear to open my eyes; not yet anyway as that would mean letting the new day in and I couldn't do that. I was imagining Edwards face from last night and how handsome he had looked in his black suit, in fact I couldn't get the vision out of my head because when I finally succumbed to opening my eyes for the first time I could have sworn he was standing at the bottom of my bed. I knew my mind was playing tricks on me so I quickly took my phone from the bedside table to see what the time was – 7.35am – eughhh! That was far too early!

I heard a low chuckle and I quickly glanced to where my vision had stood; he was still there.

"Edward?" I spoke his name slowly and felt like an idiot for having such a vivid imagination.

Instead of disappearing he smiled his crooked smile and shook his head.

"For a moment there I didn't think you could see me" he laughed again.

"What are you doing here? I mean how did you even know where I lived?" My head was full of confusion and I couldn't figure out what was happening.

"Well I followed you here last night, I needed to know you got home safe and I'm here so that I know you're okay" he glided round the bed and sat on the edge of it.

"Uhmm" I was definitely lost for words now

We sat in silence for a few moments and I couldn't even bring myself to look at him as I was afraid that I was still dreaming.

"Right, well I can see you are fine so I will go and..."

"No" I replied to quickly "Please stay, there are so many things I want to say, I err just don't know where to start" I wanted to explain why I had made my decision back in Forks and how I had regretted it ever since.

"Okay, whatever you want Bella. Before you start though there a few things I just need to ask you – if that's okay with you?" I nodded and so he continued "How much do you know about Ambrose exactly?"

I was confused by his question as it wasn't what I was expecting.

"I uhm just know him from work that's all, like I told you last night" I wasn't sure what Edward wanted to hear from me.

"Right" He sat looking thoughtful for a moment.

"Edward, what is it? There is obviously something on your mind, please just spit it out!" I started to feel quite annoyed.

He turned to face me, his eyes looking at me as if searching for my soul and his face was serious.

"Bella there is something not right with him"

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"His mind was dark and clouded, like he was deliberately blocking me out of his thoughts"

"Well maybe you shouldn't expect to be able to read everyone's thoughts! It's rude!" I surprised myself that I was almost sticking up for Ambrose.

"That's not everything...It was his blood...it didn't ...smell right"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing it was too ridiculous!

"I have no idea what that means but because you can't read his mind and his blood smelt off or whatever then it does not mean there is something wrong with him!"

"It doesn't mean there is anything right with him either" he retorted

His face returned to be serious again "Bella are you...in love with him?" It took a few moments for the question to sink in and Edward mistook that as me being hesitant in answering and turned away from me "of course it is none of my business and you have a right to love whomever you choose" He stood up to leave.

"Edward!" My voice came out too sharply but I was too afraid to let him walk out on me that easily "how can you think I'm in love with him? Is that what it looked like?"

"You make is sound like the idea is ridiculous"

"That's because it is..." I wasn't sure whether or not to continue, Edward had only just turned up unexpectedly into my life and I wasn't sure whether or not I was ready to declare my love for him again. Maybe I was scared of rejection as I couldn't be sure that Edward hadn't moved on, what if he didn't feel that way about me anymore?

"because..." he prompted

Oh what the hell! "because Edward how can I even begin to love anyone when I'm in love with you!" there I had said it, probably not in a way I would of hoped or that I had dreamt about but still it had been said and now there was no turning back.

We stared at each other in silence until finally Edwards face broke out into a smirk and then he chuckled.

"Well I'm pleased my feelings amuse you so much!" I felt the blood rising into my cheeks and anger rising inside me.

"Sorry, it's just that after all this time I had hoped that one day you would tell me you still loved me and now that you have..." he stopped speaking and moved closer towards me and brushed my cheek with his cool fingers. He looked serious again before he spoke "Please try and avoid him Bella I mean it when I say something isn't right about him. I can't put my finger on it yet but I will."

"I'll do my best but we work in the same building so it could get quite difficult."

Edward looked torn almost like he wanted to say or do something but he was stopping himself.

"Bella? If you still love me...well it's just I can't read your mind and I don't really understand what happened in Forks..."

I leaned forward and took his hand into mine and stroked the back of it with my fingertips.

"Oh Edward" I sighed "You have absolutely no idea do you? I loved you so much that I couldn't bear to put you through the torture of having to protect me and wanting my blood so much...I thought I was doing you a favour or something" I realised how foolish this sounded when repeated out loud.

We both burst out into a fit of laughter at the same time, I don't think I had ever heard Edward laugh so much actually and I figured it must have been out of relief. My phone began ringing and broke us out the hysterics we were still in, I checked the caller ID.

"Uhmm Its Ambrose, I'm going to have to answer it" Edward simply nodded as I flipped up the phone.

My heart started racing as soon as I heard the sound of his voice and Edward obviously heard the change in my hearts rhythm as I heard him growling very quietly.


	13. Chapter 13

Was I crazy? Well I am starting to think I am, most definitely!

There were some benefits to the fact that Edward could not hear my thoughts but another matter entirely that he could stalk me from a distance without me ever being aware, I was hoping that he wasn't, not at this time anyway.

He had been very angry when Ambrose called but despite Edwards warning I could not bring myself to believe it. There was something intriguing about him and I needed to pin point it.

I knew I was still in love with Edward; I had never stopped loving him but that love was also mixed with guilt from what happened back in Forks and I couldn't be sure that what I hadn't tainted that love forever. I was no longer the naive 18 year old that I was back then, I understood what my sacrifice would be to be with him forever if he ever let me; hadn't I already left my family behind to try and forget his memory anyway?

I had a voice nagging deep inside that I wouldn't have to change for Ambrose and he made my heart race just like the way Edward did, I had to make a choice and I did not know at this very moment what the outcome would be.

I looked around the beautiful gardens surrounding Nottingham Castle, it still looked magnificent and highlighted by the blazing sun that had come out today it didn't make the medieval architecture look spooky at all, which is how I usually thought of this old building. It was a museum these days and a hot spot for tourists and I had no idea why Ambrose would want to meet me here but it was serene enough and because of the sun I knew that Edward would not risk coming out today, at least not yet anyway.

I saw him in the distance walking to our agreed meeting place; he looked beautiful even from afar. Not my usual type at all – but then what was my usual type? Vampires?

I shook the thought off, I was more intrigued as to why Ambrose had been so desperate to see me and said he had something important to tell me. I could only hope whatever it was didn't complicate the situation further than it already was.

"Ahh Bella you look lovely as always" he took my hand and kissed the back of it very gently "Care to take a walk with me?" he asked cocking his head to one side waiting for my response, I nodded only because I felt like my voice had been taken away.

We walked around the castle for a while and then noticed we were walking through what could only be described as a restricted area.

"Uhm where are we going? I don't think we are meant to be here"

"It's okay Bella I know what I'm doing; there is a little place that not even the staff know about..."

"Right, well I'm not sure about this" I suddenly felt very nervous and unsafe. How foolish was I to wish that Edward wouldn't turn up, I probably needed him more than ever! Ambrose stopped at what looked like a solid stone wall, murmured something under his breath and pushed with a great force. To my utter astonishment the wall moved yet it made no sound at all and I stood there gawping! I had seen some things in my time but this was just getting weird!

He ushered me inside and the wall slid back in place behind us. The room we were in was dimly lit with candle and in the centre was a wooden table with a jug and wine glasses. There were also two luxurious sofa's against the far side, my brain was having trouble taking all this in especially as there seemed to be no way for me to escape.

"Sit" Ambrose commanded

"Look I'm feeling pretty freaked out right now, can you please explain what this is all about?" I felt adrenalin rushing through my veins, the palms of my hands was sweating! Why the hell hadn't I listened to Edward this was all going to end very badly I could just sense it!

"I won't hurt you Bella; surely you know how I feel about you? I just want to try and explain something to you and I thought here would be a good place....away from prying eyes." He stared at me with a great intensity and I knew he was referring to Edward.

"Please sit and make yourself comfy" He gestured towards the sofa's again and I did as I was told.

"Have you ever heard of Ambrosia or Nectar?" He asked

"Uhm well nectar is from flowers isn't it?" I answered warily not knowing where this could be leading but he began to chuckle at my answer.

"Yes you are right of course Bella" he started pacing around the room with his hands behind his back.

"Tell me, what is the deal with this Edward character from the other night?" I didn't dare look up into his burning gaze as I knew I wouldn't be able to compose myself.

"Nothing, why? I mean I thought you wanted to tell me something?" I was trying desperately to get off the subject.

"Hmm, I told you I could read people but he just didn't seem human at all! In fact it would have been less obvious for him to wear a neon sign around his neck" he laughed at his own joke then sat down very close next to me on the sofa, I could feel his breath against my neck and despite myself I was enjoying it.

"You are special Bella; you have no idea" he whispered in my ear "the fates brought us together" Ambrose was stroking my hair and I closed my eyes as I felt the warmth of his hands and I didn't feel afraid anymore quite the opposite, I didn't want this moment to ever end.

"Ambrose I still don't understand why you have bought me here"

"I'm hoping I can explain all this to you but I will take my time and hope it all sinks in and makes sense for you" He paused a little as if thinking what to say next. "Have you ever heard of Eros?" i shook my head.

"No, should I have?"

"Well I was expecting that answer to be honest; I take it you do not know much about mythology" I shook my head again wondering why this should be important and also feeling very uneducated!

"I'll start by telling you a fairy tale and we shall see where we go from there. There was once a beautiful girl called Psyche, she was so beautiful that the goddess Aphrodite became jealous which is not a good thing!

Aphrodite sent her son, Eros to make sure that Psyche would fall in love with the most hideous man he could find..."

"Hang on..." I interrupted "How could this Eros make her fall in love with anyone?"

"Oh yes sorry I forgot you didn't know who he was, well he was kind of like how you would know Cupid with arrows of love. However when he saw Psyche he fell in love with her instantly and went away unable to do as his mother had asked, and she was very angry when she found out so she put a spell on Psyche that ensured no one would fall in love with her"

"Oh my that's awful!" I found myself enthralled in the story and wanting to hear more.

"Her family became upset and went to the Fates to find out what was wrong with their daughter and they decreed that no mortal being would want her but there was something waiting for her in the mountains who would overcome Men and Gods" Ambrose saw the puzzled look on my face,

"They all took this to mean that only a monster would want her now, so they took her to the mountains where she waited for her destiny she found herself in the middle of some woods and a voice began whispering to her and all around her was a palace, it appeared from nowhere and she was given invisible servants. Another voice spoke to her who was to become her husband and he was very kind to her but no matter how much she begged he would not show his face to her. He didn't seem like a monster but it didn't help her curiosity, he warned her that the day she saw his face would be the end of their happiness. Her husband was of course Eros but he couldn't let her know because he was a God!"

"So she was married to someone who's face she had never seen?" the idea seemed crazy but it was only a story after all.

"Well yes but things were much different back in the days of the Gods and magical powerful beings and creatures. Psyche like many other women could not let her curiosity lie and one night took a lamp while her husband slept and looked at his face, where she recognised him at once and felt even more love and adoration for him, unfortunately she spilt oil on him from the lamp and he woke and fled leaving her and then the palace disappeared as well."

"I don't get it! Why would he leave if he loved her so much? It just doesn't make sense if two people love one another then why not just be together?" I occurred to me that was exactly what I did with Edward when I made him leave all those years ago in Forks.

"Yes it may seem strange to some but remember he was an immortal God and his mother also hated her so it was a very strange predicament to be in" Ambrose stopped and thought for a moment, his eyes seemed to be staring at something far away before he began to tell his story again.

"Anyway Psyche was advised by another God to go to Aphrodite and beg for forgiveness and this she did but Aphrodite was still far too jealous and wouldn't even look upon her. Instead she set her impossible tasks to complete but each time Eros sent help for her, which outraged his mother further. Eros had enough in the end of hiding out and so went to the other Gods and asked them to calm his mother which they did and he then took his love Psyche to them. "

"So it was a happy ending after all for them?" I asked getting too involved with the fairy tale.

"Well yes but not before..." Ambrose's voice trailed and he shifted in his seat uncomfortably

"Before what?" I asked impatiently

"The Gods made her take the Ambrosia in order for her to be immortal, and when she did she became even more beautiful than she already was as a mortal and it meant she could be forever with her love"

I sat thoughtful for a moment taking in everything that had just been said, if only there was a way to be mortal forever without having to become a vampire then maybe Edward...oh my-Edward!

"What's the matter Bella? You look sad and this is one of the few stories with a happy ending" He tried to smile and lighten my obvious mood change.

"It's just I don't understand why love has got to be so complicated all the time! Why can't an immortal and mortal be together regardless? Why should it all matter? Love is love!" I could feel hot tears burning in my eyes and I also knew I wouldn't be able to tell Ambrose the real reason for my outburst. He got up and walked over to the table and poured the red liquid from the jug into the two wine glasses.

"Bella just because it is true love it doesn't mean that it has to be straight forward" he was back by my side and offered me a glass which I took to be polite.

"What if you could have immortality Bella? Wouldn't you take it? Wouldn't you drink the Nectar and eat the Ambrosia of eternal life?" He gestured to the glass in my hand before taking a drink of his own.


	14. Chapter 14

I laid on my back in my bed with my hands behind my head replaying the events of what had happened with Ambrose. I struggled to piece together the information he had given me, the story he told me about the ancient Gods, my mind was getting muddled the more I thought about it.

I reached for my laptop which was placed under my bed and started it up; let's see if Mr Google could give me any answers!

I first searched for Eros and Psyche and saw that it seemed to be a well known story in mythology which I was kind of surprised about I had got it into my head it was something he might have made up. There were a few versions, some slightly more in-depth than what he had told me but the principal was still the same.

I typed in _Ambrose _and nothing interesting came up, I'm not sure if I was relieved or more confused. The only result I noticed was for the meaning of names.

_**Ambrose – boys name meaning immortal.**_

I shook my head this was ridiculous this didn't mean anything, after all Isabella meant something about being devoted to god but it didn't mean that I actually was!

I decided to look up Nectar and Ambrosia seeing as though he had asked me about these and I still didn't feel like I really knew what they were.

After searching through endless pieces of information – almost till my eye lids felt far heavier than they reasonably should – I think I understood. Nectar or Ambrosia was some unknown food and drink of the Gods that could make people immortal and then was consumed by the immortals to keep them strong. It also mentioned that this divine food and drink would turn the blood black and it was then called _ichor _instead and this fluid would be poisonous to mortals.

I closed the lid of the laptop and placed it back under the bed. I tried to close my eyes and block everything out so that sleep would finally take me but it refused, my eyes were still closed when I heard his voice.

"Bella?" his voice sounded soothing and I opened my eyes instantly and sat up reaching my arms out to him without even thinking twice but he sat as still as stone and did not respond to my embrace. I pulled away hurt written all over my face.

"Edward I...." he stopped me before I could continue.

"I know where you went today" he spoke a matter of fact and his eyes were hard, for the first time ever I felt scared of him and he must of sensed my feelings as he tried to soften his features slightly before he spoke again.

"I know Bella and I'm not mad just..." he searched for the word "disappointed" I winced at this and wished he was mad at me anything would be better than disappointed. I hung my head unable to look at his beautiful face, I had betrayed him I knew that much.

"And before you ask how I know, it was Alice. She saw you meet _him _at the castle – even though I had told you to keep your distance – and when you disappeared..."

"Wait! I disappeared? What does that mean?"

"I don't know Bella, I mean we all thought you were dead! You have no idea what that did to me and what I could have done!" He was angry again and I felt shame, of course Alice would have seen me go why hadn't I thought of that?

"So what did happen?"

I decided to tell him the whole story or as best as I could, missing out only a few minor details and thanking god that he couldn't read my thoughts! I also told him what my research on the internet had found, which wasn't a great deal.

"Hmm well that explains why he smelt off" Edward almost chuckled but I was confused.

"Bella surely you have worked this out! I know it seems a bit fantastical but seeing as though you know vampires exist I'm sure you can see the other possibilities. Okay look Ambrose is a god of some sort" I snorted with laughter okay this was getting stupid!

"Don't laugh! This could actually be very serious! The Gods blood was meant to be replaced with this ichor stuff which is poisonous to mortals which means unappetising for us blood drinkers, so that matches up"

"So we are talking like a Greek god not _THE _god, right?" Edward nodded "Okay I really can't get my head round this, I mean Ambrose a Greek god? That is just ... well down right ridiculous!"

"Bella, what if everything you have ever believed to be a myth or fantasy actually has the possibility of being true and possible? You know vampires exist so why not another mythical being?" Edward reasoned

"So was there a god called Ambrose then in Greek mythology?" Edward shook his head

"I have never come across any stories relating to anyone of that name but that doesn't mean he isn't real." He stopped and moved his face within inches of mine and placed his hand partly on my cheek and on my hair. His cool touch made me take a quick intake of breath. "Bella you really do need to try and keep away from him now, we don't know what he might be capable of or how powerful. I'm going to talk to Carlisle and see what he thinks and I'll also do some research see if I can find anything out"

"But if he is a god then surely he won't hurt anyone for no reason?"

"You really have not read any of the stories have you" I dropped my head in an act of shame and Edward laughed "seriously Bella if he is what we think then he is not to be messed with! These gods were full of impulse actions, jealousy, hatred, passion, love and revenge – all of which had many unpleasant endings for some. So please do as I say and keep away from him!"

I closed my eyes for a moment to try and get a grip on everything Edward had just suggested and all I could think of was 'but why me?' I must have mumbled it out loud because Edward answered.

"Bella, love, I am not the only mythical creature to be fiercely drawn to you" my eyes were still closed but I could feel his face was right at the side of mine and I took a deep breath and inhaled his sweet exhilarating scent.

"Sleep now Bella I will be back before you wake" I felt a sudden breeze and then I knew he was gone. I opened my eyes again and stared at the ceiling remembering what had happened with Ambrose and guilt consuming me till my stomach felt like it was inside out.

_He had stared at me with his beautiful dark eyes and his perfect sculptured face, I'd felt mesmerised and when he shifted his weight towards me and sat so close I could feel his warmth, I didn't move. I let him move closer till I could feel his breath on my face; I stayed still, not because I was scared, no that wasn't it at all. It was anticipation of what might happen next; in fact I almost willed his lips to touch mine. I wanted it to happen and I wanted to feel the warmth of his beautiful soft lips pressed against me and when they did it was better than anything I could have imagined, so different to Edward who is always much more reserved and trying to keep control._

_His tongue eagerly searched out mine as our kiss became more passionate, I wasn't sure how far it would go and I'm not sure I cared! At that moment I wanted him, wanted him like I had never wanted anybody, even Edward. _

_A smash broke the silence, my glass, the glass I had been holding with the red Liquid had fallen to the hard stone floor, sending its contents everywhere. The spell was broken._

_I regained my senses and quickly got on the floor trying to pick up the broken shards of glass, Ambrose had leapt to my side and as I had tried to brush him off I accidently managed to slice his arm with a piece of glass I was holding._

_He had moved so fast away from me I knew he was mad but it was purely an accident, I tried to go to him to check the damage but he yelled at me to keep away and that is when I got scared._

_I tried to apologise and explain I didn't do it on purpose but it was like he couldn't hear me, then all of a sudden he regained composure, smiled at me and without speaking led me out of the room with no exit. I didn't even notice how he got us out the room and how he made the wall move, I was too busy looking at him and trying to figure out what had happened just then._

_He left me in the castle gardens without even so much as a goodbye and I was left with my head swimming in confusion._

O f course I had omitted to tell Edward about the kiss and also the broken glass because I didn't want to have to explain the events leading up to it.

I'm still not sure exactly what happened or even how I feel anymore. When I'm with Edward it feels safe and familiar and I have loved him since the first moment I saw him but he is also always holding back; afraid to lose control and hurt me. Ambrose on the other hand was mysterious and passionate and I had thought human but if Edward was right then I really had no idea what to think anymore.

Ahh of course if the theory is correct then if Ambrose was bleeding it wouldn't be blood but the stuff that would be poisonous to me which explains why he got so mad and didn't want me near. I would need to see him again just to check he is okay though, oh but Edward would never allow that! Deep down I knew I probably wouldn't be able to stay away from Ambrose he was far too intriguing and I needed to find out the truth for sure; firstly about what he is and secondly what my feelings for him are.

If both could offer me an eternal life with them which one would I chose?


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the reviews so far; good and bad. You will have to excuse me at times as I get lost in my little fantasy land when I'm writing so if it starts to not make sense then please tell me! **

**It's been taking me a while to write these last few chapters due to being a very busy mummy to two adorable yet boisterous boys! Although my 3 year old told me he loves Bella and Edward the other day much to his Dads dismay! Haha I have another Twilight convert! Anyway onto Chapter 15 enjoy!**

Monday morning came around and I decided that I would need to go to work, Edward was not happy but I had assured him everything would be fine because I don't even have to see Ambrose while I'm there. It now seemed even more incredible that if Ambrose was a Greek God then why the hell was he working in a British high street bank?

Something didn't quite add up and despite Edwards's protests I knew I had to find out what was going on, I also knew that Alice would not be able to see me in her visions while I was near Ambrose at work.

I sat most of the morning trying to figure out an excuse to go and see him in his office in the hope I could get him alone, although I had no idea what I was going to say and would he even talk to me at work?

"Bella, you look a bit distracted is everything okay?" it was my supervisor Claire. She was like the mother I should have had; middle aged with bobbed hair dark in colour and flecked with grey. Her glasses perched on her petite nose, and her face was full on concern.

"I'm okay just feeling a little off, but I'm sure I'll be fine" I smiled a half smile

"Well if you fancy a walk upstairs I've got a load of training logs that need signing off, could you see if Ambrose is free to do them so I can get on with the month end paper work?"

"Sure" Maybe there was someone watching out for me after all!

I walked slowly and took the stairs rather than the elevator up to his office, all the time trying to figure out what to say. I approached his door and knock gently but there was no response. I opened it a little to find the room in darkness – he wasn't here!

I walked in and placed the training logs on his desk which was immaculately tidy and quickly grabbed a post it note and wrote a quick message so he would know who had left them there.

Bitter disappointment ran through my body as I walked back to my floor, now what was I going to do?

Claire seemed surprised when I said he wasn't there as he wasn't scheduled to be out off the building and he didn't have any annual leave booked; we were all a little confused.

I spent the rest of the afternoon desperately trying to not think about him and even offered to do overtime. It was dark outside by the time I started my walk home but I was looking forward to the fresh night air and I hoped that maybe it would help to clear my head a little. I made my way through the town centre which was nearly deserted with the exception of the few people starting early on the pubs, or those just leaving after a few cheeky drinks after work. I huddled into my coat a bit further and almost hid my face completely, it wasn't particularly cold but I always felt self conscience when walking through the centre of Nottingham, it was completely irrational of course but I just didn't want to stand out and draw attention to myself.

Only a few streets away from home now and the street lamps barely lit the pavement at all. I didn't know what was worse; actually knowing what lurked in the dark or being scared of the unknown?

"Get a grip Bella" I scolded myself

I reached the end of my street and my house was in sight, row upon row of three storey Victorian Terrace houses, I imagined that many years ago these would have been beautiful houses with period features but unfortunately like so many houses around the city centre they had been turned into student flats and house shares.

A feeling of unease washed over me as I was just yards away from the front door, I quickened my pace and started fumbling in my bag for the key. Why oh why did I never get my key out in plenty enough time so that I didn't feel so vulnerable on my own doorstep. I found the shape I was looking for and quickly struggle to get the key into the vale lock; my heart was racing even though common sense told me there was nothing to be scared of. I heard the satisfying click of the lock and pushed the door open and relief flooded me, I had only put one foot inside of the door when I was yanked back onto the street. Before I could even yell out a gloved hand covered my mouth.

"Sssh I will not hurt you, I just need you to come with me" the voice was smooth, quiet and calm.

Tears stung my eyes and I thought about fighting my attacker but I knew it would be useless, maybe if I could keep my calm I would find a way of escaping or maybe even talk my way out of this once I knew what this person wanted. Where was Edward? Why wasn't he stopping this, I thought he was keeping a watch out for me?

Something was put over my head and I was pushed into a car and was made to lay down in what I assumed must be the back seat. I didn't dare move or cry for help, my only thought was why and who would do this?

It felt like we were driving around for hours although I'm sure it wasn't, I also didn't know how many of them there were as I had only heard one speak but there had been silence since I had been bundled into the car. Finally the car came to a stop and I heard the driver's door open and then I was being dragged out again and carried in what I can only describe as a fire mans lift! I still didn't struggle but let my body hang like a dead weight, maybe my captor will think that I have. I couldn't see anything still and still there were no sounds and no talking, I actually found that more unnerving than my current situation!

I could tell we were inside now and we were going down what I could only assume were stairs.

"Sit and do not move please" my captor placed me onto a hard chair and I did as I was told. A thought occurred to me that my hands and feet were not bound and I wasn't gagged, maybe this was some really stupid practical joke someone was playing on me!

I sat a while the silence still thick in the air when suddenly whatever was over my head was yanked away.

The room was dark and my eyes were struggling to adjust, I could hear movement and then a light was switched on and my captor stood before me. I gasped.

"Bella, I'm sorry please forgive me for this".


	16. Chapter 16

"W-What is I mean why.... What the hell is all this about?" I struggled to comprehend what I was seeing.

"I'm sorry Bella; I did this on completely the spare of the moment! I just needed to get you alone"

"And you couldn't think of any better way than to kidnap me and make me think there was a strong possibility that I could die!" All fear had left me and I felt the anger bubbling through my veins and in the pit of my stomach.

"Bella there are too many prying eyes and I wanted to be alone with you" Edward moved towards me and knelt at my side.

"You mean Alice?" I questioned

"Hmm?" Edward looked puzzled for a moment

"You know the prying eyes? Did you mean Alice? Is that why you made this crazy snap decision so that she wouldn't see it in her visions?" I could almost laugh; only having such a strangely gifted family could make anyone do something this insane! Edward simply nodded in response.

"So what's all this about anyway?" I was starting to feel impatient

"I went to see Ambrose today" Edward spoke a matter of fact

"Edward! Why would you do that?"

"I warned him to stay away from you" He was still knelt at my side yet he never looked up as he spoke to me.

"And do you know what he said to me?" I shook my head "He claimed he was in love with you! He said you were the one he had been waiting for...that you were perfect for him"

"That's ridiculous! We barely know each other!" I felt myself blush when I said the last part as I remembered the kiss we had shared.

Edward did look at me this time and stared deep into my eyes "Oh but I know that's not true Bella love, he told me everything"

"Everything?" I struggled to swallow

His face was no inches from mine but strangely I did not feel dazzled by him as I had so many times in the past, his voice was hushed as he spoke "everything".

"He won't bother you again though my love I have seen to that, we need never think about him again "His voice was cold but at the same time sounded like he was mocking me.

"What have you done Edward?" I tried to get up from the chair but he held me down.

"Sssh my love everything is going to be so much better now, you will see. I have great plans for our future and you will see that it is the best decision for us both." He was stroking my face with his still gloved hand as if he was trying to sooth a baby.

"But Edward I don't understand, you're talking in riddles and you haven't answered me what have you done to Ambrose? He hasn't even done anything to either of us!"

He was staring at me intently but made no effort to speak or answer my question, it was like he was enjoying seeing my anguish and I felt chilled to the core. As I stared back at him he looked so different, not like my Edward at all even his face had a slight red flush to it and his eyes looked different, they were dark like he hadn't hunted for a while but still not the same.

"Is there something wrong with you Edward? You don't look like your usual self and you're doing crazy things..." he still didn't speak instead he stood up, leaned over me and kissed my forehead and I gasped for the second time that evening. At first I think Edward must have thought it was a pleasure gasp until he saw the look on my face which must have shown all the confusion I was feeling.

"What's wrong Bella?"

"Tha...that kiss you gave me" he looked at me struggling to comprehend what the problem was.

"Edward your lips!" I exclaimed but he shook his head still not able to grasp why I was so upset.

"Your lips they were warm!" He touched his lips and backed away from me towards the door at the far end of the room.

"There's a bed behind you, try and get some sleep and I'll check on you later." I heard a click as the door was locked.


	17. Chapter 17

**WARNING: There is the hint of lemons in this chapter!**

**I want to start this off by saying a huge thanks to **_**Cullen4life1996**_** for all the reviews they are very much appreciated!**

**I'm going on holiday soon so will not be updating for a couple of weeks after this one.**

**Thanks everyone who is reading and sticking with the story x x**

The mattress was hard and smelt damp, I couldn't get comfortable on this awful thing and the blankets made me itch. The lighting was dim in the room but I could figure I was in a basement of some sort, it was smallish and the walls had been painted white so it didn't look the usual dark and murky type that you tend to see in horror films.

I closed my eyes tight and hoped that maybe if I go to sleep I will wake up in my own room and all this will just be some weird nightmare. This was a nightmare after all and thinks were getting far too strange and nothing made sense anymore. So many questions were whirling round my head like 'why had my boyfriend kidnapped me?' 'Where was I?' 'What had my boyfriend done to Ambrose' 'And most importantly why in the hell were Edwards lips warm?'

Surely it was not possible? They were warm and soft not hard and cold like I was used to what had happened to him was he ill? But vampires don't get ill!

All too soon my thoughts became fuzzy and the darkness of sleep took me away into bright and vivid dreams that just like reality did not make any sense to me until something jolted me back into the real world.

"Bella, Bella" the voice was soothing and a warm hand stroked my hand, I didn't want to open my eyes in case the kind voice went away. "Open your eyes please and let me know that you are alright. He didn't hurt you did he?"

I opened my eyes a little to see big brown eyes staring back at me, I immediately sat up and threw my arms around him.

"Ambrose! Your here, your okay!" I hugged him tight afraid that he may go away if I let go.

"Yes Bella I'm fine!" he laughed "No thanks to your psycho boyfriend, what's with him anyway?"

"I really have no idea! I never thought he would do anything like this! What happened to you? Did he hurt you?" I was still holding him tight but he managed to prise a space between us so he could look at me.

"No he didn't hurt me, I'm probably tougher than him anyway!" he laughed again.

"How can you laugh? He could kill you so easily you have no idea!"

"Look he couldn't kill me even if he tried, so don't worry about me please just worry about yourself."

"So it's true then?" I swallowed hard before continuing "It's true what Edward said about you, I mean what you are?"

"And what do you think I am Bella?" He was staring deep into my eyes like he was trying to hypnotise me.

"I'm not saying it because if I'm wrong then it will just sound stupid! But you are admitting that you are not human?"

"Hmm not exactly...Okay so here is the deal, I am part man part...well something else. Look I really don't want to freak you out with all this it might be too much for you to take in."

"Try me. I'm good with weird. Seriously, you have no idea!" We were still so close my hands were on his forearms and I could feel his wonderful warmth. Ambrose let out a big sigh and tried to create more distance between us.

"People these days they don't believe like they used to. They don't pray for the right reasons and they do not fear what they should, unfortunately the world has moved on into a world of science and explanations and the old ways have been long since forgotten. The only place we seem to live now is in mythology which for the most part is a bad case of Chinese whispers."

"Mythology?" I asked

"Well yeah, I mean some parts are based on truths and some stories even hit the nail on the head but for the most part it is just wonderful fabrication with a serious dose of exaggeration!" there was a hint of humour on Ambrose's beautiful masculine face.

"So you are like a god then, right?" The words didn't come easy and I felt foolish saying them but the look on his face told me I had got it right.

"Well kind of I'm a demi – god, my father is a god and my mother was a mortal. In other words I am what I choose to be." He gave me a half smile and looked away.

"So...are you immortal then?"

"Yes, well not originally, but there are ways to make it happen". He laughed and winked.

"I don't get it then, if you are a god or demi – god or whatever how come you are down here with me? Surely you could easily get out? And while I think about it, why in hell are you working in a bank if you are what you say you are?" It all probably came out much harsher than I had wanted but I was fed up of being left in the dark and I needed answers!

"Don't get upset Bella, please just let me answer your questions. Many years ago I had been to the Oracle who foretold me of a mysterious girl with dark hair and dark eyes that I was destined to meet. Should this girl accept me into her life it would complete a cycle and we would both be destined for great things. The other gods have always guided me and in this modern world it is much harder than it used to be but they have never failed me and they led me to you Bella. You are my destiny"

"Destiny?" My eyes had widened and I realised that my jaw had dropped open and I was gawping.

"Yes Bella you are, that is what led me to work at the bank because it would lead me to you". His voice was sincere and his eyes were almost pleading with me to believe me.

"How about why we are still down then?" I demanded

"Well I actually came to break you out, I'm not imprisoned or anything!" he looked sheepishly at me.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's get out of this dump"

He had whisked me out of the house I was being held in and out to his waiting car, there was no sign of Edward and I hadn't thought to ask Ambrose if he knew where he was or even how he had known that I was being held in the basement of a glorious Edwardian house just outside the city limits. Huh! Edwardian house? How very apt indeed!

Back in the safe enclosure of my bedroom in my little house share home, I sat with Ambrose on my modest single bed, he hadn't wanted to leave me especially as this is the first place that Edward would come looking for me.

"What's the matter Bella, what are you thinking?" He took my hand and clasp it with both of his.

"I'm just struggling to take all of this in y'know, a few days ago me and Edward were so happy to have found each other again after being apart the last few years and then he kidnaps me to tell just tell me that he had told you to keep away from me! None of it makes sense!"

"So what's the deal with you two anyway because you never told me before?"

"Actually you have only asked about Edward before. Well we erm... dated for a while back in the states but we... I mean I broke things off because I thought it was for the best but it made me miserable and I couldn't function which is why I came to England to try and escape the ghosts I suppose from my past. I had no idea he would have crossed the Atlantic too and the charity do was the first time I had seen him since the day we broke up".

"Wow, so he was your first love then? But why would you break up with someone if you cared about them that much?" Ambrose was still holding my hand tight.

"It's complicated" I sighed

"Well I'm listening" he gave me an encouraging smile.

"I thought I was hurting him by being with him. Look I don't want to be rude but I really don't want to talk about it" I was scared I would say more than necessary and despite what Edward had done I still felt a loyalty towards him and his family.

"Okay I'm sorry"

"But you were right he was, is, my first love?"

"Is? You still love him even now?" He seemed genuinely surprised.

"Of course I do he is the only one who has ever made me get butterflies when I knew I was going to see him or give me goose bumps when he touches me or makes me lose control of my senses by kissing me – at least he was..." While I was speaking Ambrose had been edging very subtly towards me and now is face was dangerously close to mine.

"At least he was what?" he breathed so I could feel warmth from his mouth on my neck.

"At least he was until I met you, and now I don't know what I feel anymore" I whispered back and Ambrose gently placed a kiss on my neck and then another and another. Shivers ran down my body and my mind clouded to all reality and all I could think about was Ambrose here in my bedroom on my bed. His lips were moving slowly up to my cheek and I took a sharp intake of breath as I felt my body responding in ways I wasn't expecting and Ambrose pulled away slightly to look at me.

"Is this okay?"

"Hmm mm" was all I could manage and then his lips met mine very softly to begin with and his tongue teasing my mouth open, I found myself kissing him back and it became harder and passionate and wonderful. His hands were running through my hair and down my back pulling me closer into him, his body felt warm, soft and masculine all at the same time and I felt safe and secure there in his arms.

He pushed me gently back so we were now laid on my bed, never breaking our kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and stroked his hair and there was a stirring in me that I hadn't felt since dating Edward back in high school. Ambrose pushed back on his hands and was sat up looking down at me his legs straddled over me and then pulled off the white t-shirt he was wearing and discarded it on the floor. He look beautiful with his broad well toned chest, his hair was messy from where I had been grabbing it and it fell over his eyes slightly with its slight curls and his eyes were dark and sparkly from underneath it. He moved back towards me and began kissing my neck again and slowly moving down, my breathing was getting laboured from the anticipation of what might happen next. I was still wearing the blouse from the day before and he began unbuttoning it so gently that I didn't even realise he was doing it to begin with. The white lace from my bra was now on show and my nipples had hardened and were pushing through the lace almost desperate to be touched, Ambrose saw this and pulled the cup of the bra to the side and began to tease a nipple with his tongue and I groaned with pleasure.

He moved his head back towards me and kissed me hard and passionately and then pressed his body firmly against me, I could feel he was as excited as me and I felt an aching between my legs that wanted to feel him there. There was no thinking, it wasn't possible my body was taking over and taking charge. My hips rose slightly off the bed just so his hard penis would rub against me more, it felt so good to be this close to him and I didn't feel shy or self conscious. There was nothing guarded and no holding back not like with Edward. Edward, my thoughts became sharp and a wave of guilt swept me so heavily I thought I was going to be sick.

"I can't, please stop" I cried to Ambrose while pushing him off and attempting to sit up.

"Did I do something wrong? I thought you wanted this as much as I do?" he seemed really cross and the sparkle in his eyes had gone and they now looked dark and unfriendly.

"I'm sorry I just can't, not yet, not right now" the truth was I couldn't betray Edward our bond was still too strong despite everything.

Ambrose pulled his t shirt back on angrily while I sat with my knees huddled close to my chest.

"I'm sorry" I said as silent tears fell down my cheek.

"Sorry? You have no idea Bella, you really don't" he walked to the door "He isn't coming back for you Bella you know that right? This isn't over, not yet and not by a long way". With a slam of the door he was gone and I was alone, I let the tears come.


	18. Chapter 18

**Well I'm back from holiday boo! And I have been having a complete breakdown writing this chapter! I know where I want to go but the words won't take me!**

**Anyway I have updated my profile with links to my Twitter and Facebook account so feel free to follow me or add me **

I didn't sleep at all that night, I felt confused and my head was cloudy. Every time I attempted to focus and one particular thought it was almost like it faded further out of my mind and I found it extremely frustrating. Mentally I felt exhausted and physically I felt drained and I wished Alice was here; I hadn't seen her at all since all that time ago back in Forks but I knew she must be in the area somewhere because she had told Edward about me meeting Ambrose. I wanted to see her and find out why Edward had kidnapped me and where he was now, what had Ambrose meant when he said that Edward was not coming back?

A small tap on my bedroom door made me alert and i sat upright with the bed clothes wrapped around me.

"Bella? Are you in there? Are you okay?" It was Emma and I sighed in relief.

"Yeah I'm here, I'm okay" I croaked and the door creaked open and Emma slipped into my bedroom.

"Hey Bells I didn't know if you were here or not" She came and perched on the edge of my bed "Your worked called this morning wondering why you hadn't turned in for the last few days"

"Oh" was all I managed to say.

"Soooo what's going on? Are you ill?" She questioned.

"I ...erm...I don't know, I feel like I'm going crazy!" I blurted out; I hadn't meant to say anything at all.

"You do look tired, maybe you should get some decent sleep and then see how you feel, I'll make sure you don't get disturbed" She smiled warmly and squeezed my hand before leaving and closing the door softly behind her. I sank back into my bed, my sanctuary, and pulled the duvet up around my head and prayed for a dreamless sleep.

A commotion down stairs disturbed me from my slumber and I could hear raised voices I felt terrified for a moment although I didn't know what I was actually scared of. I swung my legs out of bed and headed out the door to the top of the stairs.

"Emma?"I yelled down the stairs.

"Look Bella doesn't want to see anybody right now she is ill, I'll get her to call you when she is better" Emma's voice sounded strained and her frustration rose through it.

"She will want to see ME!" The high pitched shrill voice that I recognised so well sent me running down the stairs.

"Alice!" I screamed while throwing my arms around her so hard that any normal person would have been sent crashing to the floor.

"Bella, you look awful" Alice stated while appraising me and raising her eyebrows at the stripy pyjamas I was wearing.

"Emma it's okay, this is Alice an old friend from back home"

"Okay if your sure, well I'm off to work in a minute so you two can have some space to catch up" Emma continued to eye Alice suspiciously as she turned to leave.

I led Alice to the kitchen and we sat at the small wooden table.

"I can't believe your here! I was only thinking earlier how much I needed to see you!"

"Bella what the hell has been going on? My visions are all over the place, people's future keeps disappearing and Edward is missing!"

"He is missing?" I gulped.

"Yes missing! You need to tell me everything you know!" her voice was anxious and I started at the beginning and told her everything that happened between me and Edward and Ambrose.

"It doesn't make sense, Why would Edward Kidnap you and why did I not see any of it? Maybe I'm losing my gift" She shook her head in frustration.

"Don't be silly Alice you couldn't be losing your gift it's not possible is it?" I looked intently at my old best friend awaiting her reassurance.

"I don't know, I just don't know anymore, I mean Edward has obviously lost his mind and now I can't even see him anymore. Oh god!"

"What Alice? What is it?"

"What if he is dead?

"Dead? He can't be!" I refused to let that thought even be entertained but the look of Alice's face told me she already believed it.

Alice had left quite quickly to go and talk to Carlisle and get his opinion on what was happening. My head felt cloudy again and I decided that I needed some fresh air. I had not heard from Ambrose all day and I didn't know if that was a good thing or not, he had been so mad when he left the previous day but I still had questions for him and no matter how much he scared me he was the only way I could find out what had happened to Edward.

It was dark outside already and the streets were empty with the exception of a few kids hanging around with the hoods from their jumpers pulled tight around their faces – it wasn't cold but this was the look of the kids around here, no wonder people felt so intimidated by them! At this moment in time however I did not feel afraid of the hooded gangs – maybe because I knew there were much worse things lurking then the potential knife crime that Nottingham City held.

Edward had once told me I attracted trouble and I am now beginning to think he is right; it would be nice to have a normal life whatever that is. Maybe I should have gone for Mike Newton after all then I wouldn't be in this stupid situation now and surrounded by mythically Gods and monsters. Ugh monsters? Did I really think of Edward as a monster? The answer was I honestly didn't know anymore.

I walk without caring where I went, lost in thought and confusion; it took me a while to notice the brightly lit castle in front of which I seemed to be drawn towards, maybe my sub conscious had led me here in the hope that Ambrose may be lurking. Was lurking really the right word? I mean what is that Gods did or demi Gods or whatever I mean what's the difference?

And where the hell is Edward? Maybe Alice was right and he is dead or more dead but I hadn't heard from her either since she left to speak to Carlisle.

The castle loomed spookily with its eerie glow in the night sky from the artificial lighting; I approached cautiously, realising how alone I actually was and chills running down my spine making me shudder which had nothing to do with the cooling night air.

I got close to a wooden side door on the castle and tried it; locked. Of course it would be locked to keep out the vandals, homeless and people like me! I turned to walk away how stupid I had been to come back here but the strange secret room I knew about intrigued me and I had a feeling it would be the only way to find Ambrose and maybe the answers I needed and wanted so badly.

I heard light footsteps somewhere in the dark and my heart rate quickened as adrenalin pumped around my body. I couldn't see anybody or anything but I had definitely heard a noise, sometimes it's what you can't see that scares you more than what is in front of you.

I listened again but there was complete silence maybe it was over active imagination that was getting the better of me after all. I turned back to the magnificent structure; it was hard to imagine it as anything but a tourist attraction and even harder to imagine that the legendary Robin Hood may have roamed these parts at one time, yet another mythical person and taking into account everything I already knew the chances were he probably did exist just maybe not in the way the stories tell us.

The footsteps came again and I froze, do I call out or keep quiet? Do I hide or run?

I pressed myself up against the stone wall of the castle hoping that I could hide in the shadow of an unlit area. I held my breath in the hope it wouldn't give me away and I can pretend I'm not really here, should I close my eyes, no I at least needed to see who or what it is if it came close. Maybe it was Ambrose anticipating that I would come here or maybe it was another Vampire, no that was silly, I wouldn't have HEARD a vampire!

My palms were sweating and the instinct to just run was strong but I knew I would probably fall so I was better off staying put. The footsteps were closer now; they paused every so often before they continued their journey. Closer still I decided to close my eyes tight in the childish way that I thought if I can't see them they won't see me. The footsteps must have been seconds away now, maybe I wouldn't be seen hiding in the shadows, I just hoped whoever it was they didn't have extra instincts and couldn't smell me!

A bright light shined in my eyes and I scrunched them shut tighter.

"'Scuse me, what do you think you are doing?" The voice boomed in the local accent, I thought about ignoring it and keeping my eyes shut or maybe pretend I was Scandinavian and didn't speak English.

"I said what do you think you are doing?" The voice boomed again laced with impatience.

I opened my eyes to the bright light of a flash light being shined at me.

"I erm, was just walking"

"American eh? Well it's after hours and you are trespassing so if you don't want me to call the police than I suggest you clear off NOW!"

"Yeah sure, uhm sorry" I put my head down and walked past the man with the flashlight.

"Oh and miss?"

I stopped and turned back to the man who I could see was wearing and dark coloured suit and a flat hat, the traditional security guard uniform.

"You really shouldn't go walking round here on your own" he paused "It's not safe" then he flashed a bright white smile that shone in the dark before continuing his patrol.

I sighed with relief and chastised myself for always considering the worst case scenario and began my descent down the hill towards a main street that was brightly lit, concentrating more on where I was walking in the hope that I wouldn't stumble too much on the way home. A thought occurred to me and I knew what I must do, I just had to wait for the sun to rise and hope that the new sun would bring me towards the answers or maybe conculsion.


End file.
